1. Field of Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a flat panel display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display includes two transparent substrates and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two transparent substrates. The liquid crystal display drives liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer to control a light transmittance in each pixel, thereby displaying an image.
In a vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display among various operation modes of the liquid crystal display, the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are vertically aligned with respect to the two substrates when no electric field is generated between the two substrates. The vertically aligned liquid crystal molecules do not transmit light, thereby display black image. When electric field is generated between the two substrates, the liquid crystal molecules shift to a tilted position allowing light to pass through and create a gray-scale display depending on the amount of tilt generated by the electric field. The vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display includes liquid crystal domains to align the liquid crystal molecules in different directions, and thus a viewing angle of the liquid crystal display is improved.
In recent years, a curved liquid crystal display has been developed. The curved liquid crystal display provides a user with a curved display panel, and thus provides the image having improved three-dimensional effect, a sense of immersion, and a sense of reality and presence to the user.